The Beginning of the Gabba Gang
A magical rock star and his five toys friends first mission to save everyone favorite mouse and everyone favorite red little monster and big yellow bird from the evil witch doctor and his cyclop henchmen. Plot Once upon a time, in Gabbaland, there was an evil witch doctor named Rady and his green Cyclop friend, Rhino and they were planning to kill the green Gabba, Brobee The Little Green Monster and destroyed Gabba Land. When they try to do that the magical rock star, DJ Lance Rock use his powers to banish those Witch doctors and throw them out of Gabba Land for doing the evil revenge. 3 Years Later, all Villains are now forbidden to come to Gabba Land and DJ Lance has a 1 year old son and he named him DJ Junior. Plex The magic yellow robot has a robo-monkey and named him Roddy and he can ask Plex anytime when there’s a emergency going on. Foofa The pink and happy flower bubble came to talk to Plex about that everything in Gabba Land and they have to find three other friends in Muno Land and see how they are doing. Brobee and Muno the tall and friendly red cyclop are searching for the ants as they are counting them of which way to go. Gooble the sad ghost came and felt crying and Muno show him those ants are walking and Gooble is so surprise and he feels happy. Then suddenly the the Gabba Gang hear a strange sounds and DJ Lance told them that it’s called the emergency alert and it’s can only happen when there’s trouble of outside of Gabba Land and it’s turn out to be those evil witch doctor, Rady and his evil green cyclop, Rhino capture everyone favorite Disney cartoon characters, Mickey and Minnie Mouse and two of the main characters of Sesame Street, Big Bird The Big Yellow Bird and Elmo the Little Red Monster. But Toodee the blue cat-dragon asked DJ Lance how can they stop them. DJ Lance has made them their superhero outfits which are now have super power. Plex becomes Ultra Plex with the power of the flight, Toodee becomes Amazing Toodee with the power of straight and strong, Brobee becomes Incredible Brobee with the power of Stretch, Foofa becomes Fantastic Foofa with the power of controlling her plants to help her and Muno becomes Captain Muno with the power of speed as Yo Gabba Gabba becomes Yo Super Gabba Friends to save Mickey, Minnie, Big Bird and Elmo from the witch doctor and his cyclop henchman so Plex use his tenant to beam himself and his friends to earth and see those Witch doctors have Mickey, Minnie, Big Bird and Elmo in the lair, Incredible Brobee demands those Witch Doctors to let them go but Rady refuses by giving or leaving them because he and Rhino are going to kill two mice, a big bird and a little monster just like when they try to kill Brobee and destroy Gabba Land. Ultra Plex has an idea so he told his four friends to save Mickey, Minnie, Big Bird and Elmo, they must use their super power to defeat Rady and Rhino as Incredible Brobee stretches his arms to rap those villains and then Captain Muno run fast to tied those Villains up. After that, Ultra Plex calls the Gabba Land Police Officers as they arrested Rady and Rhino and then Amazing Toodee and Fantastic Foofa untied Mickey, Minnie, Big Bird and Elmo. As the Gabba Gang returns to Gabba Land, DJ Lance told them that those Witch doctors will return to Plot more Revenge on them with a help from some other villains so he gave the Gabba Gang their own magic swords to fight some villains off and the magic swords are called “Gabba Swords Power!” Because they are stronger than the Witch doctor spells and the Gabba Gang agrees with DJ Lance and when ever there’s a Evil Giant they will need their leader to fight some off. The Gabba Gang sing Mickey Mouse theme song in the end! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:Season 1